The Viking Who Came To Berk
by zachyjcosta
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless decide to go out flying one night. During their flight they encounter a new Viking along with...a Female Night Fury? Warning: Yaoi, Gay Romance, Male/Male, Hiccup/OC. Hiccup is gay in this story, you've been warned. Please enjoy . /
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey everyone, figure I'd give this a try and write a HTTYD fanfic. If you'd like please review and let me know how it goes...I have a few chapters already written so if you like the story I'll continue posting.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

Chapter 1

It has been one year since the events of Hiccup and Toothless' heroic efforts took place. The Village of Berk enjoyed their first year free from the pains of being invaded by dragons. Now, an ally to the Vikings, dragons live amongst them in peace…

Hiccup was sleeping quite peacefully in his large bed, Toothless resting on floor. The winter season was over and now the Village of Berk was free from snow for a good three months. As the young teenage Viking rested, Toothless began to wake.

The Dragon popped his head up in a curious manner, he sensed something in the distance, but what was it? Whatever it was, it was close to the village, but he would not go without Hiccup.

Toothless stood up on all fours and stretched. He moved beside the bed to where Hiccup was resting, he nudged the boy gently in an attempt to wake him up. Hiccup responded immediately to the dragon's touch, he opened his eyes smiling up at Toothless.

"Hey Toothless, what's up?" Hiccup said.

The Dragon began to get very excited, moving around a lot and making a little too much noise for Hiccup, he was worried about waking his Father. Toothless went over to the door giving Hiccup a very curious look.

"What is it buddy?" Hiccup said. "You wanna go outside?"

Toothless responded right away. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Hiccup by his shirt, pulling him right off the bed.

"Woah hey Toothless, alright aright I'm up." Hiccup said, laughing.

Hiccup dressed in his usual pants and green shirt, he put on his fur vest and boot and walked over to the door where Toothless waited. He quietly opened the door and together and they went outside into the night.

"Okay Buddy what is it, where are we going?" Hiccup said.

The Night Fury looked into the woods. Hiccup mounted himself onto Toothless and together the two took flight. They flew high into the skies above the Village. From the sky they could see everything in the woods, including a…fire?

The fire was small, as thou someone had set up a camp.

"There Toothless?" Hiccup said, pointing to the small camp fire in the woods.

The dragon smiled in response and together the two flew low into the woods near where the small camp fire burned. Hiccup was quite confused, what does Toothless know, why is he so curious to see who, or what is out there?

Hiccup and Toothless landed quietly, they wanted their presence to go unnoticed. In the distance they could see the camp fire burning and Hiccup's nose reacted instantly. The delicious scent of cooked fish was all he could smell.

Together they walked through the woods staying as quiet as possible. It wasn't long before they were in the clear and could make out the camp fire perfectly. Two figures lay close to the flames, another boy and…another night fury?

Toothless gave Hiccup a pleading look. He wanted to approach the other boy and dragon, in a good way. Hiccup placed his hand on top Toothless' head and told him to stay calm and quiet. Hiccup watched the boy and dragon from a distance.

The Dragon was sleeping as the boy sat by the fire. Several fish were impaled by sticks and cooking over the flames. As the fish continued to cook the boy stood up, and paced back and forth. Hiccup noticed that the boy looked older than him, but only by a year or two.

He was also taller, but not by much, he had short dark brown hair and eyes. His face clear and his skin was light, his body was lean and toned. Hiccup watched as the boy leaned down by the dragon and patted her gently. He leaned in close and whispered in the Dragon's ears…

"Hey wake up Kairi." The boy said. "We have company."

The Dragon stood up calmly not feeling alarmed in the least. Both the boy and the dragon looked over into the trees where Hiccup and Toothless were watching. The boy called out…

"Hey! You're welcome to join us if you want."

Hiccup and Toothless gave each other the most curious look, but smiled nonetheless. Together they walked out into the clear towards the boy and his dragon.

The boy smiled wide at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hello." The boy said. "I didn't think anyone was around, my name is Zacor, and this is my dragon, Kairi."

Kairi gave Hiccup and Toothless and very warm smile, she had the same loving green eyes as Toothless. Kairi also had the same small black scaled body. Zacor extended his hand to greet Hiccup, they shook hands. Hiccup smiled and looked up at Zacor.

"My name is Hiccup," Hiccup said. "And this is Toothless. I think Toothless sensed Kairi, she is a Night Fury, is she not?"

"Yes she is." Zacor said. "I had never seen another Night Fury until now. Your dragon is beautiful, they're amazing creatures. People misunderstand them, it's sad."

Hiccup watched as Zacor walked over to Kairi and patted her gently, he watched and smiled, he wasn't the only one who befriended a dragon. Hiccup walked over to them wanting to see Kairi up close, Toothless followed close behind.

She looked nearly identical, the only difference was her body and eyes, she was slightly smaller and her eyes were more feminine. Zacor watched as Hiccup and Toothless got close, after Hiccup patted Kairi he went to sit down by the fire. Zacor followed and sat next to Hiccup. They talked and ate fish as Toothless and Kairi laid next to their boys.

"So what brings you here Zacor?" Hiccup asked. "Will you be staying?"

Zacor looked at Hiccup and smiled.

"Well Hiccup," Zacor said. "Kairi and I have been traveling from land to land, we planned to camp here for the night and in the morning I was going to speak to the village leader about a place to stay."

"Oh that's great," Hiccup said feeling very excited all of a sudden. Zacor looked over and smiled.

"Well I hope I can stay." Zacor said. "Do you think the Village leader will warm up to me?" Hiccup gave Zacor a very knowing look, Zacor frowned curiously in response.

"Zacor," Hiccup said. "The leader of my village happens to be my Father. I think you're in good hands, in fact I think you might be able to stay with us."

Zacor stood up and gave Hiccup a very hopeful look, Kairi and Toothless looked at each other with the same hopeful look as Zacor. Hiccup noticed the dragons and smiled.

"I think our Dragons are quite fond of one another." Hiccup said, smiling. "Why don't you and Kairi come back with me, we'll speak to my Father tonight.

"Do you think that's wise Hiccup, its late."

"Knowing my Father I don't think he'll mind."

Zacor smiled wide, he was finally going to have a village he could call home, and now a new friend to which he's been without for a long time. Hiccup couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy, a new visitor to the village, someone who is fun and friendly and is a lover of dragons…his dragon?

Hiccup and Zacor mounted their dragons getting ready to fly home. Before they took off, both boys looked into each other's eyes and smiled, they felt quite happy for the events that occurred this evening. Together, the two teens and their dragons took flight into the sky towards the Village of Berk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone, glad to see I have a few readers following my story, and thank you very much for the review. If more people would please review I'd appreciate that very much. Honestly guys I wanna know what you think of story or if you have any suggestions or questions. Thanks alot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

Chapter 2

The cold air smacked their faces as they flew high into the skies above. Hiccup and Toothless led the way as Zacor and Kairi followed close behind. It was then that Zacor noticed Hiccup's foot; he flew closer to get a better look. Toothless sensed this and slowed down his pace so Zacor and Kairi could fly close. Hiccup looked over to see Zacor examining his foot. Meanwhile, Toothless kept glancing over at Kairi, smiling each time she looked over, she returned the favor by fluttering her delicate dragon eyes.

"Hey Hiccup," Zacor said, raising his voice over the sound of wind. "If you don't mind me asking what happened to your foot?"

At this Toothless looked up at Hiccup giving him a sympathetic look. Had it not been for Toothless' last effort to catch the falling boy, he would not be here now. Hiccup patted Toothless affectionately and looked over at Zacor.

"I lost my foot around a year ago." Hiccup said. "Before now, my tribe was at constant war with the dragons. It was my father's wish to find their nest and kill them off. In doing so Berk would no longer be invaded by dragons. My Father used Toothless to locate the nest, since only a dragon knows of its exact location. However, in the nest was a dragon like no other, it was bigger and more powerful than any dragon we ever encountered. Toothless and I took the dragon down."

Zacor listened intently to Hiccup's words. If there is one thing Zacor knows, is that no matter how big or powerful a dragon may be, there are very few out there that can stand up to the raw speed and power of a night fury. He listened as Hiccup continued…

"The dragon we fought was very tough and took several hits, in the end it came crashing down into the Earth, but Toothless and I were not fast enough to dodge its tail. The tail hit us head on and sent me flying off of Toothless, he managed to grab me and shield me from the surrounding fire. However the impact destroyed my foot and so it had to be removed."

"You're very brave Hiccup." Zacor said. "Both of you are very brave." Hiccup smiled at Zacor.

"After our battle my Father saw that not all dragons live to kill and hunt, it took a little time but the rest of the village warmed up to the idea. Now a year later our village lives alongside the dragons peacefully. All thanks to us right buddy!" Hiccup reached down and patted Toothless, the dragon nodded in approval.

Both Toothless and Kairi flew lower; the Village of Berk was now in sight. They flew to the end of the Village on top of the hill where Hiccup's house was located. The dragons landed softly on the ground, Zacor got off first and walked over to Hiccup to help him off. Hiccup couldn't help but blush as he felt Zacor's arms support his own. He looked up at Zacor smiling and clumsily walking towards the front door.

Hiccup and Zacor walked into the house followed closely by Toothless and Kairi, it was then that Hiccup noticed his Father was awake. Stoick was sitting at the table eating a very large sandwich. Toothless immediately walked over to the table giving Stoick his big green dragon eyes, begging for food. Stoick noticed the presence of the new boy and new night fury. Hiccup spoke first.

"Dad…" Hiccup said. "I didn't think you would be awake, I was about to wake you to talk. This is Zacor and this is his dragon…Kairi, wait where's Kairi!?"

Hiccup turned around, but there was no dragon. Kairi was now sitting beside Toothless also begging for the sandwich Stoick was eating. She also gave him those very begging green eyes. At this all three Vikings started laughing. Stoick got up and ripped the sandwich in half, giving each half to Toothless and Kairi. The dragons swallowed their food whole and went down to cuddle close by the fire.

Stoick gestured to the two available seats at the table for the boys to take. Hiccup and Zacor walked over and sat down. Stoick took a large gulp from his mug and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I woke up because I was hungry son." Stoick said. "Who is this young man?" He looked over and gave Zacor a warm smile extending his hand to greet the young Viking. Zacor immediately stood up and shook hands with the Village leader.

"Hello sir." Zacor said, feeling a little shy. "My name is Zacor and I've traveled here from the North with my Dragon, Kairi. I was going to see you in the morning; I was looking for a place to stay. However sir, Hiccup happened to find me camping in the woods."

"I see," Stoick responded.

"Yeah Dad," Hiccup said, cutting into the conversation. "I kinda maybe said that he could probably speak to you about staying here in the Village, and possibly, you know, stay with us…here." Zacor looked up at Hiccup's Father giving him a calm respectful look.

"Sir," Zacor said, taking a seat at the table. "I don't mean to intrude, the reason I'm here is that I no longer have a place to live. He looked over at Hiccup sighing loudly before continuing, my entire village was killed by a group of Timberjacks."

Stoick looked upon the young Viking, he believed him, and he could see it in the young Viking's eyes. They had the look of a man who has suffered a great deal in such a short time. Hiccup looked over at Zacor feeling quite sad. Zacor never mentioned this at the camp. Zacor took a deep breath before continuing.

"It happened several months ago, it was snowing very hard and it was dark. My village was small, not like Berk." He looked up at Stoick who kept a calm face as he listened. "My Village was surrounded by trees and the Timberjacks set fire to the trees before slicing into them with their wings. The Burning trees fell on our houses destroying the roof and setting fire. I barely managed to escape deep into the woods. My Village, my family and friends, all of them died. We weren't prepared for an attack. Each sentence he spoke Zacor lost his voice it wasn't long before his eyes swelled with tears.

Zacor cried hard, he tried to stay calm but emotionally it was too much. Stoick placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. He believed him and couldn't imagine the pain he has suffered. Stoick looked over to see tears in Hiccup's eyes, it truly was very sad to think he was alone. Toothless and Kairi got up from the fire and went over to their boys. They rested their heads on their laps. Hiccup and Zacor both looked down at their dragons smiling for the comfort. It was then that Stoick took a better look at Kairi.

"Zacor," Stoick said looking over at the new Night Fury. "How did you find this dragon? Hiccup's dragon is the only Night Fury our Village has ever encountered. And this is a female Dragon, is she not?"

Zacor took a deep breath and dried his eyes.

"I didn't find her." Zacor said. He looked into Kairi's eyes and smiled. "Kairi found me." Both Hiccup and his Father looked at one another before bringing their attention back to Zacor. "The same night my Village was attacked I fled deep into the woods. I was afraid and alone, I was hungry and I didn't know if I was being followed. It didn't help much that it was a blizzard outside. I managed to find a cave and entered it to escape the storm. I made a fire to keep warm. It was then that in the entrance of the cave I saw two green eyes staring at me. But for some reason I wasn't afraid, or worried. She must have sensed me. Soon after she turned around and left the cave. I waited and around an hour later she returned with food. She came into the cave and laid the food by the fire. I realized then that she brought me food to eat, as thou she was caring for me. I took the food and cooked it over the fire. When I was tired she let me sleep next to her to keep warm. When I woke up she was still there. Kairi has stayed with me ever since.

Stoick stood up, giving Zacor and his son a caring smile.

"I have seen and heard many things," Stoick said, looking at Toothless and Kairi. "But never have I encountered a dragon quite like them. They are as affectionate and protective as they are deadly. You boys are lucky to have them. He looked over at Zacor. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder giving him a look of sympathy. "Zacor I am sorry for what you have gone through. I know the pain you speak of, the fear of being attacked as well as losing loved ones. It's almost too much for one Viking to endure. The fact that you are able to smile and be human says a great deal about who you are."

Hicccup and Zacor looked up at Stoick feeling a sense of relief. They listened as Stoick spoke.

"You don't have to worry anymore. You have earned my trust, and you and Kairi may live here in my Village."

Both boys stood up from their chairs feeling overjoyed. Zacor was about to thank Stoick but before he could, they watched as the Village leader was tackled by Kairi. She licked Stoick affectionately. Both teens roared with laughter watching the night fury slobber all over his face. Zacor went over to pull Kairi off. Hiccup's Father picked himself off the ground smiling as he patted Kairi. The three Vikings took to their seats once more. Kairi went back over by the fire to lay down with Toothless.

"Hiccup," Stoick said, looking over at his son. Hiccup looked up giving his a Father a curious look. "If Zacor will be staying with us then I trust you know he will be staying in your room as there's no other room in our house." Hiccup looked over at Zacor and smiled, both boys nodded in approval. "Alright then it's settled, now Zacor since you will be staying in Berk I have to ask is there any skills you are proficient in?"

Zacor looked up smirking.

"I can mold steel as well as caving wood." Zacor said. Hiccup couldn't help but smile, now knowing this he was hoping Zacor would work with him and Gobber at the shop.

"Excellent!" Stoick said, "Another apprentice for Gobber, outstanding! Well I must say this has been quite an evening, you boys should get to bed. Tomorrow night we shall throw a feast in celebration of Berk's newest Viking and our newest Dragon. You need not worry Zacor, you are in good hands. Hiccup's bedroom is up the stairs, that's where you will be sleeping."

Hiccup looked over at Zacor; he saw happiness in the Viking's eyes. He must have felt overwhelmed by such a warm welcome. Hiccup also couldn't help but wonder why his father is so accepting of Zacor. After only one conversation he gave him permission to live in the Village, to live in his home?

Zacor excused himself and went upstairs followed closely by Kairi, who was followed closer by Toothless. Only Hiccup and his Father were left at the table, Hiccup looked over at his Father, giving him a very curious look.

"Hey Dad," Hiccup said, "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something." Stoick smiled and looked into his son's eyes.

"Hiccup everything I do is for a reason." Stoick said. "The reasons may not seem clear to you at first, but know this, what I do and what I decide is always for the good of you and our people. One day you will understand." Hiccup gave his dad a slightly annoyed look.

"Thank you for clearing that up for me." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"My point Hiccup is not to worry about this now." Stoick said, placing both hands on his son's shoulders. Hiccup's knees buckled under the weight of his Father. "What I want you to do is make Zacor feel very welcomed. Introduce him to the village and show him around. You may not be able to see it now, but everything happens for a reason, goodnight son."

Stoick returned to his room to leave his son to his thoughts. Hiccup wasn't exactly sure what his Father meant. However, if there's anything Hiccup has learned, it's best to just follow his heart and let things play out. With that Hiccup took to the stairs to join Zacor and their dragons.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed, Please review and let me know what you think. I'll do my best to continue working on the story, I'll probably post Chapter 3 sometime next week. Take care everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews, it's good when I can hear ideas and opinions from my readers. Please keep reading and let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HTTYD. That belongs to the rightful owners.

Chapter 3

Hiccup quietly walked up the stairs to join the others in his room. When he entered he spotted Zacor sitting upright on the bed and Toothless and Kairi on the floor. Hiccup closed the door quietly and went over to join him. He blushed when he felt Zacor reach over and place a hand on his shoulder. Feeling a little light headed, he looked up at Zacor smiling.

"Thank you Hiccup," Zacor said. "It's hard for me to believe that I really have a home now. All thanks to you."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Zacor." Hiccup said. "This is a good Village, and here everyone watches out for one another." Zacor glanced over giving him a weak smile. Hiccup couldn't help but feel sorry for the Viking. "Zacor I'm sorry for what you went through, I had no idea…"

Zacor looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Hiccup its fine really," Zacor said. "I miss my family very much, I miss my friends and my Village, and it's hard to think that they're all gone. But I know wherever I go they are watching over me." Zacor looked down towards Kairi. "That dragon is a blessing in my life; I know she was sent to me. I can't explain why but I just know."

Hiccup had to agree with Zacor, these dragons have changed their lives in a way no one could ever imagine. Toothless came into Hiccup's life at a time when he needed someone most. Of course the circumstances to which they first met weren't as innocent as Zacor and Kairi, but for what it's worth both Hiccup and Toothless became closer than any Viking and Dragon before them.

"You wanna see my friends tomorrow?" Hiccup asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, absolutely," Zacor said. "Will I be working with you and Gobber tomorrow in the shop? I know your Father mentioned that earlier?"

"No I think tomorrow we'll just relax and I'll show you around. If you'd like I can show you where Toothless and I always hang out. It's near Raven Point, it's a nice secluded lake in the forest."

"Thank you Hiccup," Zacor said. "That sounds great, really." Zacor definitely felt better overall after listening to Hiccup. He wasn't sure why but there was something about the younger Viking. He seemed so kind and genuine, he really cared. Zacor was thankful to have Hiccup as a friend.

However, all of a sudden Zacor froze, he felt something warm putting pressure against his shoulder, and he looked over to see Hiccup had decided to rest his head there. He wasn't expecting that but he let his body relax. It felt nice, he wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling but he enjoyed it. Giving into pure temptation he rested his head against Hiccup's.

Hiccup felt incredibly lightheaded. He just couldn't explain this, it was strange, and he remembered when he had a crush on Astrid. They became close, very close, especially after he nearly died fighting the dragon. But soon after they realized a relationship wasn't going to work. Astrid really liked Hiccup, she cared for him very much, but each time she tried anything he just shied away. Sure she's beautiful and confident, and fearless, but Hiccup could never bring himself to let her in. In the end it was tough on the two Vikings, but they both agreed it was best to stop trying. It was awkward at first when they bumped into each other, especially when they hung out with the rest of the gang. Yet out of respect they kept their mutual separation quiet. So if he felt strange around Astrid then why did this feel…right?

He liked how he felt right now, he felt safe and protected, he felt happy…really happy. Something about being close to Zacor had such an immense impact on the boy. Hiccup started to get goosebumps on his neck from Zacor's gentle breathing.

Both teens felt comfortable though, that's all that mattered to them. As strange as it may be there's one thing both Vikings know, they could have stayed in that position for hours. Unfortunately, it was getting late, Hiccup yawned loudly, almost falling asleep from resting against Zacor. He looked up at the older Viking smiling. He blushed deeply when he saw Zacor smiling back and looking into his eyes.

"Sorry," Hiccup said feeling a little shy. Zacor laughed.

"Don't be, it felt nice." Zacor said. "You're very kind to me Hiccup, thank you."

If Hiccup's face felt hot from blushing, then it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He watched as Zacor leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead. He didn't know what to say, he just looked up at the older Viking and smiled.

Zacor smiled back, he wanted to show Hiccup how much he really cared, but for now it was getting late. Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but Zacor spoke first

"Hiccup," Zacor said softly. "I think we should get to bed."

"Yeah your right, I'm actually really tired." Hiccup said yawning loudly again.

Hiccup and Zacor positioned themselves under the covers to get comfortable. Both Vikings faced each other as they lay close. Feeling very tired both boys closed their eyes and faded off to sleep.

The boys were woken up quite abruptly by their excited Dragons. Toothless and Kairi nudged the Vikings until they showed signs of being awake. When Hiccup and Zacor opened their eyes the first thing they spotted was their dragons looking at them. Both boys smiled and greeted their dragons affectionately as they got ready to go out.

"Morning," Hiccup said to Zacor feeling very sleepy. Zacor simply nodded feeling quite tired himself. Hiccup reached for his helmet at the end of the bed and placed it on top of his head. "Hey Zacor, Toothless and I always go flying in the morning, you and Kairi feel like joining us?"

Zacor smiled and looked over at Kairi, she was very excited to go flying, especially alongside Toothless.

"Well what do you say girl?" Zacor asked his dragon. Though based on her excitement he knew she was looking forward to it. He turned back towards Hiccup. "We'd love to Hiccup, let's go!"

"Great!" Hiccup said. He moved to open the door but before he could he tripped over his leg and fell forward, Zacor moved swiftly and caught him. Hiccup's ears felt very hot all of sudden, he looked up at Zacor who was still holding him close in his arms. Zacor smiled before helping Hiccup back on his feet, he noticed how much the younger Viking blushed when he was close.

"Are you alright Hiccup?" Zacor asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hiccup said, feeling embarrassed about tripping over himself. "It's just this stupid leg of mine."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you had a walking stick? I could always make you one?"

"Oh I wouldn't want you to do that." Hiccup looked up at Zacor. It was then that the younger Viking noticed something was wrong. "Hey Zacor, you don't have a helmet?"

"I know, I did have one, but that was when I lived in my Village, its okay, let's go flying.

Toothless and Kairi were waiting patiently at the door. Hiccup opened the door and all four went outside.

"I think it's better if Toothless and Kairi sleep outside." Hiccup said looking over at Zacor. "Toothless usually sleeps outside but I figured since last night was your first night that they should stay with us. I'm sure they wouldn't mind right?"

"Well of course," Zacor said laughing. "They're dragons afterall."

Hiccup got Toothless ready for flying; he placed on all of his gear before mounting himself onto the happy Night Fury. Zacor patted Kairi before mounting her too. Hiccup and Zacor looked over at each other and smiled, both Toothless and Kairi did the same, soon after the Dragons kicked off the ground and few high into the skies.

Hiccup and Zacor felt the cold air hit their faces as they flew higher and higher. Hiccup watched how Zacor handled Kairi, the two of them worked so well together, just as good as he did with Toothless. However after only a few seconds he saw that Kairi and Zacor had gotten ahead of them, it seemed as thou Kairi was faster than Toothless. Kairi turned her head around to smirk at Toothless. The Night Fury smiled back and quickened his pace to catch up. Zacor noticed this and called out to Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup!" Zacor called out. "Let's see how well you guys can fly, catch us if you can!"

With that Zacor and Kairi dived towards the Earth as quick as lightning, followed closely by Hiccup and Toothless.

"You're on Zacor!" Hiccup said feeling excited. He and Toothless loved the idea of a race.

The Dragons went as low as the water skimming the surface with their wings; they flew through rocks and over open seas. Toothless kept up with Kairi very well. It wasn't long before Hiccup and Toothless took the lead. Hiccup turned back towards Zacor smiling very wide, he could tell the older Viking was having an amazing time.

"Hey Zacor let's go all the way up!" Hiccup said pointing to the sky.

"Up we go then! Come on girl let's climb!" Zacor said patting Kairi before the Dragon flew high.

Both Night Furys were neck and neck as they climbed higher and higher. It wasn't long before they were thousands of feet high above the earth and water. When they flew up as high as they wanted both dragons hovered up in the air. Hiccup looked over at Zacor.

"That was great," Hiccup said. "You and Kairi fly so well. C'mon let's get back to the Village." Zacor smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Hiccup, that was incredible, I don't think Kairi and I ever had more fun flying."

The Vikings held on tight as their Dragons dove towards the Earth. They stopped short from the water by only a few hundred feet before flying at a calm pace back to Berk.

As Hiccup and Zacor enjoyed their morning flight Stoick held a Village meeting in the Great Hall. All the Villagers of Berk gathered around the largest table waiting for Stoick to start the meeting. Gobber, Stoick's closes and most trusted friend took this time to ask Stoick the reason behind the meeting; he wanted to understand exactly what was going to be discussed. Gobber found Stoick in the back of the Great Hall; he approached him privately.

"Stoick," Gobber asked approaching The Village leader. "What's this meeting all about; you really gave none of us any notice? Is this about that new Viking and Dragon that was spotted with Hiccup…It's all anyone could talk about this morning."

Stoick simply smiled and placed his hand on top of Gobber's shoulder.

"Gobber do not worry," Stoick said calmly. "I promise everything is fine, and yes to clarify this meeting has to do with the new Viking, I'm going to start the meeting now so just listen and you'll know everything." Gobber however, still looked very concerned. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Gobber smiled

"Well you're the man with the plan Stoick," Gobber said smiling, "let's get going."

Stoick and Gobber walked through the Great Hall where the rest of the Village was gathered. Amongst the villagers were also Hiccup's friends: Fishlegs, Snotlout, The Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid. All of them waited patiently. Stoick and Gobber took their place in front of the group. Everyone looked at Stoick waiting for him to start.

"All right everyone," Stoick called out to the Village. "I'm sure you're all very curious as to why I asked for a meeting this early and at such short notice to all of you. Let me assure you that nothing is wrong."

"What's this about Stoick?" One of the Vikings asked.

"The reason of this meeting is about events that occurred last night in our Village. Last night my son Hiccup brought a new visitor to my house to speak to me. Hiccup is currently with our new guest right now, as I'm sure some of you have already seen this morning. Just so there is no surprises, I wanted to be the first to tell all of you exactly the reason for the new Viking's arrival."

Everyone looked around at each other, it was to say the least a very curious matter, it's not every day that a new Viking comes to visit the Village of Berk. Nonetheless, everyone remained silent to hear the rest of the story, Stoick waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing.

"Our new guest goes by the name Zacor, he's a young Viking, not much older than my son, and I'm sad to say he has been brought to us under rather tragic circumstances. A few months ago, Zacor's family and friends, his entire Village was slaughtered by dragons. It is regrettable, but for what he has endured Zacor has found the strength and courage to move on."

The crowd gasped and whispered amongst themselves. An attack from Dragons is certainly something The Village of Berk was happy to never experience again. It's sad to think that anyone else endured worse.

"The Dragons," Stoick continued, "Were Timberjacks. Only Zacor was able to escape, the rest of his village died. Believe me when I say this boy has suffered greatly. Zacor has come to me seeking a place to live, and as Chief of this Tribe no Viking shall ever be turned away!"

The Villagers cheered in response and pounded their fists on the table.

"Stoick," one of the Vikings called out, "What about the Young Viking's Dragon, If I'm not mistaken is it not a…"

"Night Fury," Stoick said, finishing the sentence. "It is true and most unexpected. Zacor indeed has a Dragon of his own, a Night Fury nearly identical to my son's Dragon."

Astrid and Snotlout looked over at their friends, they were possibly more curious than anyone to meet up with Hiccup and the new Viking. They listened as Stoick spoke more.

"Last night I had the chance to speak to Zacor and spend some time with his Dragon. Let me assure you that none of you have anything to worry about. Zacor's Night Fury is as gentle and friendly has Toothless. I trust Zacor, and have offered him a place to stay in our Village. I would ask each and every one of you to please give Zacor and his Dragon a very warm welcome. In the Village of Berk we all look out for each other, and no Viking shall ever be ignored!"

The whole Village erupted in cheers and applauds. All were in favor of the new Viking; furthermore, everyone was very curious to meet Zacor.

"Now then," Stoick continued in order to silence the cheers in the Great Hall. "Tonight we shall have a feast in celebration of the newest member of Berk, so everyone please attend. Thank you everyone for coming. You can all go. I only ask that Gobber and Astrid please stay, I would have words with both of you.

Astrid looked over at her friends, she was curious as to why Hiccup's Father would ask to speak to her, nonetheless she was already aware as to why Stoick wanted to see her. Lately he has been concerned for her given that her relationship with Hiccup never worked out.

Everyone left the Great Hall except for Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid. The three of them took a seat at one of the smaller tables. Astrid sat quietly as Stoick spoke first with Gobber.

"Gobber, Zacor told me last night that he has skills with handling wood and steel. Since Hiccup is now in charge of Dragon Training I figured this would be a good opportunity for you to gain another apprentice." Gobber thought rather deep to what Stoick had just said.

"Well Stoick," Gobber said smiling, "that sounds like a good idea, how long until he starts?

"Not until at least tomorrow, today I want Hiccup to show him around and get him aquatinted with everyone. I just wanted to give you the heads up of course. I'll see you at the feast tonight."

With that Gobber got up and excused himself from the Great Hall. Only Stoick and Astrid were left.

"Astrid," Stoick said, his voice very gentle and sympathetic, "how are you feeling?" Astrid looked up at the Village leader, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm fine sir…really" Astrid said, "I know you're concerned but honestly Hiccup and I are fine."

"You are a strong girl Astrid," Stoick said, giving her a sympathetic look. "I know this hasn't been easy for you. I am sorry that it never worked out between you and my son, but know this, Hiccup cares for you very much.

Tears began to form in Astrid's eyes, she never really got over separating from Hiccup, and she still cared for him very much.

"I just wish he cared for me as much as I cared for him." Astrid said, holding her tears back. "Sometimes I don't know what to think."

"Astrid, you've done nothing wrong, understand? You mean so much to Hiccup, perhaps not in the sense that you wish, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care for you, or doesn't miss you. In fact Astrid, he needs you." Astrid looked up at Stoick, curious as to what he meant.

"Sir," Astrid asked feeling confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's true that though Hiccup doesn't see you in the same sense you see him it does not mean he no longer cares for you. Hiccup still values your friendship and support, and I'm sure you wish for the same, do you not?"

Astrid looked up at him smiling. It was true, that though their relationship never worked out it didn't mean they no longer cared for one another; in fact they missed each other even more.

"Sir," Astrid asked looking up at Hiccup's Father. "What did you want to ask me? Does this have something to do with Hiccup and Zacor?"

"It's something along those lines; I want you, when you're ready to speak to my son. I know you both want the awkwardness to go away; it's never easy after a relationship is over. However, the best way to move on is to first talk it over. I'm sure you want that as much as he does, with that said I noticed something last night about Hiccup and Zacor.

"What did you notice sir?" Astrid asked feeling very curious; she wasn't entirely sure where this was going. Stoick smiled and continued.

"Ever since you two split up I noticed a change in how Hiccup acted, he wasn't his usual self, just as you haven't been your usual self. Of course you both have your own reasons for feeling upset. Yours I could understand, however, I didn't really understand what has been upsetting my son. Not until last night. I saw a change in my son's attitude when he was around Zacor. He was happy, happier than I've seen him in a few months. I think what upset Hiccup most was that he couldn't understand why he didn't like you Astrid, you have always been a close friend to him, all he could say was that his heart was never in it, and he never understood why. I think Zacor means a lot to Hiccup, but I'm not entirely sure?"

"So what is it that you want me to do?" Astrid asked feeling confused. "You want me to find out if Hiccup likes Zacor?"

"No Astrid, not at all." Stoick placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "What I want is for you to be there for Hiccup, he needs your support and love, just as I'm sure you need his. Let Hiccup know you're there for him, I know you'll both feel better when you do, and I know you want the tension to end. I know Hiccup has always been different, and for that I stopped caring for him as my son. I felt ashamed to admit that as his Father I was not there for him when he needed me most. It was because of my arrogance and pride that almost got him, you, and the rest of this Village killed. Hiccup saved all of us, and since then I have learned to understand his beliefs and support him and love him as I always should have. However, as his Father my love and support only goes so far, he needs his friends too. So when you are ready and the time is right, please speak to Hiccup."

Astrid had tears in her eyes. She knew Stoick was right. Sure she was upset that Hiccup did not love her, but she would be more devastated if she lost him as a friend. She truly did want her best friend back. Astrid dried her eyes and looked up at Hiccup's Father smiling.

"Okay," Astrid said confidently. "I'll take care of it, your son is very special, and whoever he falls in love with will be very lucky."

Astrid got up and gave Stoick a big hug. When they separated both Vikings were smiling and felt better overall.

"Thank you Astrid," Stoick said feeling relieved. "I'll see you at the feast tonight."

Hiccup and Zacor made it back to Berk in no time; they decided to fly back to Hiccup's house to relax with Toothless and Kairi. When they got back Hiccup noticed his Father was not there.

"Where is your Father Hiccup?" Zacor asked, he walked through the main room and took a seat at the table.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry he'll be back soon, he's always doing things around the Village," Hiccup said, smiling at Zacor.

He joined him at the table sitting across from Zacor. Toothless and Kairi went to go rest by the fire. Both boys took that time to relax and enjoy the peace and silence. Every now and then both boys would look up at each other making eye contact; Hiccup couldn't help but blush every time Zacor looked into his eyes. Also, all Hiccup could think about was the kiss Zacor gave him the previous night. The kiss made Hiccup feel very happy, and a little light headed. Hiccup was dying to ask Zacor, but each time he opened his mouth to speak his voice failed him, it didn't take long before Zacor noticed. He looked at Hiccup feeling confused and concerned.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" Zacor asked. "Are you alright?"

Toothless immediately popped his head up to look over at Hiccup; he sensed the boy's frustration. Hiccup looked over and gave Toothless a warm smile, that Dragon always had a way of making Hiccup feel better. Hiccup looked up at Zacor and reached out his hand slowly across the table, his fingers were nearly touching Zacors; but neither Viking to reach out for the other's hand.

"Zacor," Hiccup said, his voice was very gentle. "Why did you kiss me last night? I'm not mad, to be honest it was nice, I just didn't expect it?"

It was Zacor's turn to blush now; he knew he liked Hiccup, at least as a friend. But was there more?

"I'm not sure why Hiccup, it just felt right," Zacor said. "I felt happy doing it and I wanted to show you how I felt. You've done so much for me since I arrived. I'm so glad that I go to know you Hiccup."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, that was one of the nicest things anyone ever said to him, but before he could thank Zacor he felt incredibly light-headed…Zacor reached across the table to hold his hands. Their hearts were beating very fast. They looked into each other's eyes; neither Viking knew what to say.

Then slowly after what felt like forever, Hiccup began to lean forward, he didn't know why he was doing this, but he wanted to kiss Zacor. He wanted to show him how much he cared for the older Viking. Both boys were very close, they could feel their breaths upon their face, but neither Viking would seal the kiss. Then from outside the house Hiccup could hear the sound of footsteps and knew his Father was approaching. Hiccup and Zacor reluctantly parted and released their hands Both Vikings turned towards the door as it opened. Stoick entered his house and smiled at the boys.

"Good morning boys," Stoick said cheerfully.

"Morning," Hiccup and Zacor said together.

Stoick walked over the fire to stoke it; he added a few more logs to the flame. He smiled as he saw Toothless and Kairi cuddling up close next to the fire. He reached into his coat and pulled out two large portions of meat, the Night Fury's immediately popped their heads up. Stoick gave the meat to Toothless and Kairi, in the blink of an eye both dragons chewed and swallowed their food. They licked their lips and laid back down by the fire. Stoick made his way over to the table to sit down.

"It's good to see that your dragons are getting along." Stoick said, "Zacor I have some good news for you. I held a meeting this morning with the rest of the Village; I figured it would be best to inform them of your arrival. The entire Village is very excited to meet you, including Hiccup's friends.

"Astrid was at the meeting dad?" Hiccup asked?

"Yes son she was, all of your friends were, in fact a few people saw the two of you before you both went flying. Everyone knows you have a Night Fury Zacor, but it's fine of course. You boys relax here for the day and tonight at the feast you two will greet the Village together."

Both boys smiled at the notion. Under the terms of meeting during a fun social gathering would be a comfortable environment for Zacor to meet everyone for the first time, especially Hiccup's friends.

"Gobber and I have plenty to do tonight to prepare for the feast. So we'll see you both there when it starts."

Stoick got up and excused himself from his house. When he left, Hiccup and Zacor looked at each other once more smiling. They settled for some quiet conversations and quality time with their dragons until they were ready to leave tonight for the feast.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 4 will be posted in one week. Please review and let me know what you think, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey everyone, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story. I'm glad to see most people are overall enjoying this story. I just wanted to let all of you know something in advance. I've finished writing it, it's going to be a 5 chapter story. So after today you'll have the final Chapter posted next week. When you've finished the story please let me know how you felt overall...I will say that the story could be made into a sequel but that's if I'm really up to it. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4, as always please review and let me know what you think.

Take care,

-Zachy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 4

Stoick and Gobber, along with a few other Villagers worked most of the day in preparations for the feast. It was now getting dark and most of the Village had gathered into the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone spent the time talking, drinking, and relaxing, everyone was very curious as to when Zacor and Hiccup would arrive. Stoick had told the boys earlier to wait and arrive together.

Among the Villagers who were curious, Astrid was possibly more curious than anyone, she wanted to see Zacor. Also, she made a promise to Stoick, and by the end of the night she would see that promise honored.

Meanwhile back at Stoick's house, Hiccup and Zacor were getting ready to leave and join the others.

"You ready to see everyone Zacor?" Hiccup asked feeling very cheerful.

"I'm ready," Zacor said. "But Hiccup I'm worried, what if something goes wrong tonight? I just want everything to go smoothly.

"Hey don't worry, remember what my dad said, trust me everything will be fine. This is your home now. I promise you nothing bad will happen."

Hiccup walked over to Zacor and gave him a big hug, Zacor felt very relaxed when he was with Hiccup, he felt better overall.

"Thank you Hiccup, you're right, c'mon let's go."

Hiccup and Zacor left the house along with Toothless and Kairi, together both boys and their dragons made their way across the Village towards the Great Hall. From outside they could see the Great Hall lit up through the large windows. Also, the sounds of warm voices and cheers could be heard from outside. Everyone was certainly in a good mood tonight. The two Vikings and their dragons climbed to the top of the stairs and stopped short of the doors. Beyond those doors was the rest of Village who all waited patiently for them to arrive. Hiccup and Zacor had both hands each door. They stopped and look into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Zacor," Hiccup said gently. "You don't have to feel nervous, I'm here for you if you need me, just try and have a good time tonight. I promise everything will be fine."

"Thank you Hiccup. I know everything will be fine. I'm with you."

Together Hiccup and Zacor pushed open the large doubles doors into the Great Hall. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned towards the sound of the doors opening. Hiccup and Zacor's ears were met by sounds of cheering and whistling. Stoick made his way across the room to greet Hiccup and Zacor.

"Ah finally!" Stoick said, embracing both boys in a tremendous hug. "We were all wondering when you two would show up." Stoick turned to face the rest of the Village. "Everybody! Now that our honored guests have arrived I think it's time to start the celebrations!"

The Great Hall erupted into sounds of cheer and celebration. Many of the Villagers stepped forward to greet Hiccup and Zacor, both boys smiled wide and said hello to everyone who came to talk. Zacor felt very comfortable and happy, he was quite relieved that everyone was happy to meet him. Furthermore most of the Vikings were very excited to see Toothless and Kairi. The Dragons made everyone laugh as they displayed their gentle fun personalities.

It wasn't long before Hiccup spotted his friends walking towards them. Hiccup took this time to pull Zacor with him to greet the gang.

"Hey guys what's up," Hiccup said happily. "Everyone this is Zacor. And Zacor these are my friends. This is Fishlegs, Snotlout, The Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Astrid."

Everyone looked and smiled at each other. Hiccup gave Astrid a rather weak smile; both doing their best to avoid the awkwardness. Astrid spoke first since the entire group was standing around not saying much.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid said. "Could I speak to you real quick in private?"

Hiccup suddenly looked very surprised, he wasn't expecting that, but nonetheless he wasn't going to ignore her.

"Yeah of course," Hiccup said smiling, he looked over at Zacor. "Hey Zacor why don't you go with Snotlout and the others and go grab a table and relax. Astrid and I will join you as soon as we're done talking."

Zacor nodded in response and walked away with the others leaving Hiccup and Astrid by themselves. Toothless however, seemed stuck in the middle, he kept giving Hiccup looks as well as looking over at Kairi. The Night Fury watched as she walked away staying close to Zacor. Hiccup noticed this and looked over to see Kairi; she was throwing Toothless inviting looks to join her. Hiccup couldn't help but smile; he went over and approached Toothless.

"It's okay buddy," Hiccup said smiling. "You can go hang with her; I'll join you real soon."

Toothless jumped around excitingly and rushed along to go join Kairi. Hiccup and Astrid were now by themselves.

"What did you want to talk about Astrid?" Hiccup asked feeling curious.

"Hiccup there's a lot I've wanted to say to you," Astrid said. Her voice was very serious and sincere. "Hiccup I care for you a lot and I know you and I haven't spoken much since we separated. I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you because our relationship never worked out. I won't lie, I wish it did, but I know there are things we cannot change. All that matters to me now is your friendship; I don't want to lose you."

Hiccup seemed lost for words; he really didn't expect this from her. He of course knew that she was upset when he broke it off. Since then they rarely spoke much. Hearing all of this now seemed like quite a shock. He listened as Astrid continued.

"You're my best friend, I want you to know that. Hiccup no matter what you do I support you and I'm here for you. I just want us to be friends again." Astrid finished speaking and smiled, Hiccup couldn't help but smile back, he felt the same, and he wanted his best friend back.

"Wow Astrid," Hiccup said. "Thank you. I'm sorry we haven't really talked in quite a while. I know this hasn't been easy for you and I figured you needed time away from me. I've kept my distance since. But you're right; I don't want to lose you as my friend."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other smiling, without thinking both of them embraced in a warm hug. Overall they both were very happy. The two Vikings felt so relieved to have finally moved past the tension from breaking up.

"Astrid, there's something I need to talk to you about, please…" Hiccup said. He looked very concerned and serious. Astrid could tell.

"What is it?" Astrid asked. Hiccup took a deep breath before speaking.

"Astrid ever since we separated I've been upset. The weird part was that I didn't understand why I was upset. You do mean alot to me, you're amazing, you really are, and anyone here would be lucky to have you. But over time I knew a relationship between us wasn't going to work. Not because of you but because of me. I knew you cared for me so much and I'm sorry. I just wish I felt the same, but I know I did not, and because of that I couldn't be with you. You deserve to be with someone who truly loves you. I knew deep down I didn't love you…I just didn't understand why and I'm sorry."

Astrid listened and did her best to keep her emotions back; she promised herself she wasn't going to get upset. She knew deep down that they would only be friends and so she listened to what he needed to say.

"Astrid it wasn't until I met Zacor that I finally started to understand myself. I cannot explain why but when I'm around him I feel happy, happier than I've ever felt before. Sure, he and I are friends now, but I feel there's something more between us. I just don't understand it. When you and I separated the thing that upset me most was that my heart was never in it. But now I think I know why. Astrid, I think I like Zacor…"

The two teens stood there in silence staring at one another. Hiccup prayed he didn't upset her; he really needed to talk to someone about this situation in whole. Astrid simply smiled and walked up to Hiccup and embraced him in a warm hug. Hiccup hugged her back, he felt overwhelmingly relieved that he she wasn't mad or didn't understand. When they separated Hiccup spoke first…

"Astrid you're not mad at me right?" Hiccup asked.

"No I'm not." Astrid said reaching down to hold Hiccup's hand. "Really Hiccup I'm not.

"I think I like him. I'm just not sure and I feel so confused. Are these feelings bad, or wrong, or different really?"

"Hiccup, if there is one thing I know about you is that you've always been different, but is that really bad or wrong…think about it? Think of everything you've done, good and bad. You are the first Viking to befriend a Dragon, and now that Dragon is your best friend. You saved all of us when we needed you most, and since then you've made this Village a better place to live. You alone ended the war between Vikings and Dragons. Why…because you followed your heart. So yes, you are different, but that has never been bad or wrong. So do what you feel is right in your heart."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, he really needed to hear that. Hiccup felt so confused by his feelings towards Zacor; at least now he knew someone understood what he was going through.

"Astrid, thank you so much." Hiccup said feeling happier than he felt all night. "But Astrid, what if Zacor doesn't like me? What if he doesn't feel the same way I feel?"

Astrid looked at him and gave him a very sympathetic look. She knew that pain all too well.

"Hiccup I won't lie, it's a hard truth to accept, there is a chance he doesn't care for you the same way you care for him. But just know this; if Zacor is your friend and cares for you then he will not abandon you. No matter what he'll understand your feelings. Your friendship is what's most important. I hope he does feel the same; you deserve to be with someone who truly loves you. So the best thing I suggest is to just do what you've always done, follow your heart Hiccup…follow your heart."

Hiccup looked at her and smiled, he felt so relieved to have his best friend back. Meanwhile, as Hiccup and Astrid were catching up on everything, Zacor was having his own conversations with Hiccup's friends

"Oh man I wonder what she wants to ask him," Snotlout said. Everyone looked at Snotlout feeling just as curious. Zacor was the only one who felt confused by the statement.

"Hey, sorry to ask, but what do you mean by that?" Zacor asked?

"Well I don't know if Hiccup ever mentioned it but him and Astrid used to be together," Snotlout said. "They were together for a few months before Hiccup broke up with her…She never took it well"

"Snotlout!" Ruffnut cut in. "Hiccup didn't take it well either, remember? They were both upset that it didn't work out. Don't make it look like Hiccup was the bad guy!"

"You know Snotlout I have to agree with my sister for once," Tuffnut said. "Hiccup and Astrid were both upset about the whole thing. I mean she liked him a lot and his heart was just never in it. Hiccup tried to make it work but he knew he couldn't. So in the end they just agreed to stop trying. Honestly man just because she turned you down doesn't mean you should be mad towards Hiccup."

"I'm not upset!" Snotlout said, getting on the defensive. "I've always liked Astrid, and I know she liked him more, but trust me I don't hate Hiccup for that." He looked over at Zacor giving him a serious look. "Zacor listen, Hiccup's a good person. It's possible I will admit he was more upset than her about the breakup. He always told us he didn't understand why he didn't like her. It's just weird to see them both happy again. I mean seriously guys look at them…"

Everyone looked over at Hiccup and Astrid, they both indeed seemed quite happy talking with each other. Zacor smiled seeing the look on Hiccup's face.

"Maybe they finally moved on," Zacor said looking back at the others. "Think about it guys, if the two of them were good friends, then I'm sure they value their friendship more than anything. Not every relationship is meant to work out. Hopefully Hiccup and Astrid are able to see past their differences and become closer as friends."

Zacor went to go take a large gulp from his mug when suddenly he felt someone hug him. He looked up see Hiccup standing over him. Astrid was standing right beside them smiling.

"Oh hey Hiccup," Zacor said looking up at the younger teen. He couldn't help but smile. Each time Zacor looked into those gentle green eyes he got lost. It was such a blissful feeling being near him.

For the rest of that evening Zacor got to know each of Hiccup's friends more and more, they shared lots of stories with Zacor. Funny stories of how Hiccup use to mess things up, stories of their time together in Dragon Training, they told Zacor how Astrid almost blew up the Village in order to save Snoggletog. Hiccup also told stories of how he met Toothless and earned his trust, how they discovered the Dragons nest. It was a night of memories and good times. Everyone drank, ate, and laughed a lot that night.

It was getting late and most of the Village had their fill, Stoick took this time to get up and address of the Village before ending of the feast.

"Well I must say this has been a great night, am I right!?" Stoick said proudly, his question was met by the sounds of cheers and fists pounding on the tables. "Today our Village has gained a new Viking and a new Dragon. This is their home now, and Berk is happy to have them."

Zacor beamed at Stoick for everything the Village Leader did for him, he got up from his seat and walked over to Stoick. Hiccup also got up and joined Zacor, Toothless and Kairi stayed close to their boys. Zacor embraced the Village leader is a warm hug.

"Zacor," Stoick asked. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" Zacor smiled and looked over at Hiccup, Hiccup returned the smile.

"Yes there is something I want to say to all of you," Zacor said. He raised his voice speaking loud and clear, his voice echoed across the Great Hall. "I want to thank all of you for being here for me. Before I came here my dragon Kairi and I traveled for a long time. Each Village we came to we were turned away because of my dragon. There was a time when I had almost given up hope. After my Village was slaughtered I thought I'd never find a new home. Thankfully I was wrong. Berk is first Village I've ever encountered where Vikings and Dragons live peacefully amongst each other. I'm very lucky to know all of you. I'm happy to call this place my home, thank you everyone so much."

Everyone cheered in response to Zacor's speech. Stoick placed a firm hand on his shoulder in approval; he looked over at Zacor and gestured for him and Hiccup to take their seats back with the others. Hiccup and Zacor happily walked back to table the join their friends. Astrid met Zacor halfway and gave him a warm hug; she had tears in her eyes from his speech. Together the three teens sat down at the table.

Everyone looked back at Stoick who had one last thing to say before ending the night.

"When I look back at the past its times like this that I wonder what directions our Village will go," Stoick said. His voice was calm and sincere. "So much has changed with Berk. It was a year ago that our Village fought the Dragons and now they live with us. All thanks to my son Hiccup." Stoick looked over at his son smiling, Hiccup returned the smile. "Hiccup opened my eyes and made this Village a better place for all of us. His friendship with Toothless helped to teach us something we never thought could be possible. I say everything happens for a reason. And with that said before we say goodnight I hope that after decades of war Vikings and Dragons can live on in peace!"

* * *

**A/N**: Thank for reading! The last chapter will be posted in 1 week. TAKE CARE!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hey everybody, figure I would post my last chapter now and not wait until Sunday. I'm currently without power at my place due to Sandy...I"m at a place with Wi-Fi right now...lucky me lol. Before you read my last chapter I want to say one thing to all of you. Thank you so much for reading and for your support with my story. I'm so happy for all the positive feedback I've been getting. As I've said before there is absolutely a chance to make this story into a sequel of drama, romance, and adventures. If you really enjoyed this story let me know if you want me to write a good sequel, and of course any suggestions you'd like to see for the sequel. Thank you so much for everything you've given me!

Love, Zachy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hiccup and Zacor couldn't help but smile as they walked through the front door of Hiccup's house. The feast was incredible and everyone had a great time. Both boys were ready to relax after a night of good conversations and good food (Well for the most part, afterall most of the food is tough and tasteless.) At this point all the boys wanted was to go to sleep. Toothless and Kairi slept outside as they usually do. Hiccup and Zacor climbed the stairs and entered Hiccup's bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom Zacor closed the door behind them. He then immediately reached over to grab Hiccup; he turned the younger Viking around and pulled him into a hug. Hiccup felt surprised by the sudden display of affection but hugged him back all the same.

"Thanks." Hiccup said smiling. "What was that for?"

"For being you," Zacor said. "For doing so much for me since I got here. I can't thank you enough Hiccup. You've been such a great friend. I'm just so happy that I got the chance to know you."

"Thanks and I feel the same about you." Hiccup looked into Zacor's eyes. All he could think of was the conversation he had with Astrid. He wanted to tell Zacor how he felt, but deep down he was afraid that the older Viking did not feel the same. However, he knew he'd never know unless he tried. "Zacor, there's something I need to say to you. I don't know how you'll take it. I don't want to upset or push you away. I know a lot has happened to you and I don't want you to get overwhelmed."

"Hiccup I'm fine." Zacor said, reaching out to grab Hiccup's arm. Hiccup blushed when he felt Zacor hold onto him. "I'm happy to be here, with you. So what is it that you want to say?"

"It's not easy for me to say, it's different really." Hiccup said. He took a few deep breaths and looked into Zacor's eyes smiling. "Ever since you came here I've felt better. Better as a person and happier too. We're not just friends Zacor; I think there is more, a lot more. Zacor I like you so much, I've never felt this way around anyone before. I thought I loved Astrid, I really did. But I can't ignore my heart. I knew she loved me more than I loved her. It broke my heart to see her so upset. I never imagined that tonight her and I would make up and be friends. But I know that I was never as happy with her as I am with you now. Zacor do you feel the same, do you think there's a chance for us?"

Zacor took a moment to take all of that in. He looked deep into Hiccup's eyes and saw so much there emotionally. He saw someone who truly and passionately knew what he wanted, someone who spoke purely from his heart. He saw someone who really cared for him. Hiccup had so much love to give and he would only share this love with one person. He was following his heart and this is what he felt was right.

Zacor couldn't fool himself; he knew how much Hiccup has done for him since he got here. He remembered how lonely he was after losing everything he ever loved. There were times when he thought his life was over, that it held little meaning and that there was no bigger reason to why he escaped when his entire Village fell. Seeing Hiccup now changes all of that. Zacor even thought of their dragons Toothless and Kairi; that both have been inseparable since he arrived. He knew Hiccup was right, he was right about everything and Zacor would be a fool to ignore it. He cared for Hiccup so much, he wanted to be with him and share every moment alongside the younger Viking. He wanted to hold him close and love him in all ways.

"Hiccup," Zacor said, he reached out to grab both of Hiccup's arms, gently pulling the younger Viking close. He looked deep into Hiccup's eyes; he saw two gentle green eyes look back; they were full of hope and passion. "You're right about everything, I won't ignore how I feel, how you feel. I've never experienced this with anyone before. Until I met you my heart was numb from everything that was taken from me. You've given me a reason to love again, to truly love. There is a chance for us, and for you I would risk everything for that chance. Hiccup I care for you so much."

Both Vikings had tears in their eyes. Their hearts swelled with joy. With passion in their hearts and love in their eyes, both Hiccup and Zacor leaned in and shared their first kiss.

It was gentle and innocent. Hiccup moved forward, wanting more. He closed the gap between them rubbing his body against Zacor. They both moaned loudly as their groins made contact. Hiccup's legs felt very loose, he wrapped his arms around Zacor for support. Zacor's hands moved swiftly under Hiccup's shirt, the younger Viking melted completely to his touch. Hiccup was so easily turned on; he wanted him in every way.

Zacor deepened their kiss as their passion grew; he pushed his tongue wanting to explore Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup opened his mouth allowing Zacor to move freely. Both boys played around with their tongues sucking and teasing the other. Zacor broke the kiss needing air. Both boys took deep breaths staring deep into each other. There was no going back, they both wanted this. Zacor moved in and started to kiss and suck gently on Hiccup's neck. He listened as Hiccup moaned loudly. Every little form of body contact set off the younger teen. It wasn't long before Hiccup's erection grew. He rubbed his groin against Zacor's getting as close as possible. They both moaned wanting more with each passing second. Zacor picked Hiccup up with ease and walked him over to their bed; he laid Hiccup down gently on his back. He then got onto the bed laying over the younger teen. He smiled at Hiccup staring into his eyes with love and passion.

He cupped the side of Hiccup's face, Hiccup melted into his touch. He felt safe and protected when he was near Zacor. Everything felt right.

"Hiccup, I want this," Zacor said. His voice was calm and gentle.

"I want this too Zacor," Hiccup said, he sat up on the bed pulling Zacor into a warm hug; he never wanted to let go. "I don't want to stop, please keep going."

Zacor placed his hands on Hiccup's chest pushing him down gently onto the bed. Hiccup laid there on his back, he crossed his arms under his head. As Zacor moved closer Hiccup took his legs and wrapped them loosely around the older Viking's waist. He wanted Zacor to pleasure him in every way possible.

Zacor started by kissing Hiccup again. He moved in sealing their lips together and pushing his tongue forward. As he kissed Hiccup deeply he moved his hands under Hiccup's shirt feeling his smooth, toned, stomach. Hiccup closed his eyes and bucked his hips into Zacor. His mind was clouded by complete lust, he wanted Zacor so badly. He moaned very loud as Zacor pleasured him. Zacor took his wandering hands and placed them on the waistband of Hiccup's pants. He gently broke their kiss to look into Hiccup's eyes. He wanted Hiccup's permission before going further.

Hiccup gave him a begging look to continue. He trusted Zacor and did not want him to stop. Zacor grabbed Hiccup's pants and pulled them down slowly. Hiccup felt very vulnerable right now, but in a good way. He was very submissive to Zacor's touch. He trusted the older teen and gave him a look of begging, lustful, desires. Zacor answered by kissing wet trails from Hiccups neck down to his stomach. As he kissed him and teased him he took his hands and gently massaged Hiccup's thighs. He reached all around his thighs and very close to Hiccup's groin, barely touching his shaft.

At this point Hiccup's erection was begging to be pleasured. The slightest touch caused Hiccup to move; he shifted left and right and bucked his hips into Zacor's. He moaned louder and louder not wanting this pleasure to ever stop.

"Oh Zacor…" Hiccups said through deeps breaths. "Please don't stop…please"

Zacor smiled, he loved pleasuring the younger teen, he loved how much his touch affected Hiccup, and he wanted to pleasure him every way he knew how. As Zacor moved back up to deepen another kiss with Hiccup his hands slowly moved to Hiccup's shaft. He placed his hand firmly onto Hiccup's shaft and began pumping him slowly. Hiccup moaned very loud. Zacor too was turned on. He got so much pleasure from seeing his lover move to his touch. It wasn't long before precum started to slowly pour from the tip of Hiccup's shaft. Zacor used it to coat every inch up and down. Hiccup kept moaning loudly, he took deep breaths and started to aggressively buck his hips into Zacor's touch. He wanted to feel this pleasure more and more.

Zacor would constantly quicken and slow down his pace according to Hiccup's reactions. He did his best to keep edging the younger Viking. He did not want him to bust too quickly. Zacor took his hands off of Hiccup's shaft and placed them on the sides of his hips; he did not want the younger Viking to move around for what he was about to next. Zacor moved down and placed his mouth over Hiccup's shaft, with one quick motion he moved down and took Hiccup's entire shaft into his mouth. He listened as Hiccup made his loudest moan all night.

Zacor went from the tip all the way down to the base. He sucked and licked him perfectly. Hiccup did his best to move but Zacor's hands kept him planted firmly on the bed. It was sweet torture and he didn't know how long he would last; he gave up fighting and laid there taking in all the pleasure. Zacor sucked him off perfectly and even used his tongue to trace wet trails up and down his shaft. Zacor licked up any precum that shot out from the tip.

Hiccup was getting close and Zacor knew it too…Hiccup's attempted thrusts became more aggressive, but he couldn't move against Zacor's strong hands. Hiccup's moans were longer and each breath he took was deeper, he was very close, he was going to cum soon.

"Oh Zacor…I'm going to…I'm…I…don't stop please!"

Zacor took his hands and let go of Hiccup's hips; he allowed the younger teen to move freely. Hiccup lifted his legs and propped them on Zacor's shoulders for support. He curled his toes as he was near climax. Hiccup was about to cum, he bucked his hips upward; he thrust his shaft deep into Zacor's mouth as he reached orgasm.

"Zacor…I'm…I'm…oh Zacor!"

Hiccup's orgasm was intense; Zacor took in every drop swallowing most of it as he came. He listened as Hiccup moaned his loudest all night. After he came, the younger Viking completely collapsed onto the bed; he lost all energy and was not able to move. Hiccup laid there breathing deeply. He stared deep into Zacor's eyes.

Zacor took a deep breath, he wanted to keep going but he knew he really tired out his lover. He laid down in bed next to Hiccup, he reached over to hold him close. Both boys laid as close as possible, legs and hands intertwined.

"Zacor," Hiccup said through deep breaths. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing Hiccup." Zacor said leaning in to kiss the younger Viking gently. "I'll never leave you; I'll always be here by your side. I promise."

Hiccup had tears in his eyes.

"I never want you to leave Zacor. Thank you for everything you've given me, thank you so much.

Both Hiccup and Zacor leaned in and kissed each other one more time. With smiles on their face and love in their hearts, both boys closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

As Hiccup and Zacor slept, Stoick and Gobber were relaxing and sharing a few more drinks in the Great Hall. Everyone had gone back to their houses to sleep.

"Stoick I can't help but wonder," Gobber said, bringing up another conversation. "It's about Zacor and Hiccup; I mean you tell me everything. What is it that you've envisioned for them?"

Stoick looked over at his best friend and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He'll admit Gobber knew him very well.

"Gobber, think back a year ago, where we were and what we were doing," Stoick said. He was in deep thought of the past and future of his Village. "Vikings for generations fought the Dragons. My Father was leader of this Village when you and I were children. When he died I took his place, I continued to fight the dragons and promised myself that this Village would always be safe. I did all that I could to fight them and keep them away. However, the attacks upon our Village never ended. It was not until my son did what no Viking before him would ever do, he befriended a dragon, the most deadly dragon we know, the only dragon we ever feared. Hiccup showed us that we were wrong about them; he showed me that not every dragon lives to kill and destroy. My son's beliefs changed me for the better. He showed us so much Gobber."

"Yes Stoick you're right," Gobber said. "But what about Zacor and his Night Fury?"

"Kairi is a good dragon; she is loyal to Zacor just as Toothless is loyal to Hiccup. They will never abandon them, they will never turn their backs on them, and they would die to protect them. Gobber I'm sure you know that you and I will not be around forever. My son will one day be leader of this Village. I believe that he and Zacor together will ensure the protection of these people. They are the future of Berk."

Gobber couldn't help but smile. Stoick knew what he was talking about. From the first night Zacor came to them he saw how the Viking connected with his son. He saw how close they were becoming; he saw how close their dragons were with one another. He told Hiccup that everything he does is for a reason. Though those reasons may not seem clear, know this, everything Stoick does and decides is for the good of his son and his people, and one day Hiccup will understand.

Hiccup and Zacor became very close. Toothless and Kairi also have become close. In time their love will grow, they will understand their feelings and forever be a part of each other's lives. Tonight was the first night of their love; and in that love a bright and bold future for the Village of Berk shall be born. This is the beginning of Hiccup's journey with Zacor: The Viking who came to Berk.

* * *

**FINAL A/N: **Sequel?


End file.
